How He Asked
by I-am-LMR
Summary: My version of how Harry might have asked Ginny to marry him.


**How He Asked**

**By LMR**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to go back to work in 15 minutes. :(

Summary: One way Harry could have... you know, proposed (duh). Takes place soon after Harry returns from his quest to hunt down Voldy-thingy and the ensuing war. H/G

A.N.: Thought I'd take a (very short) break from finding ways for Bobby and Alex to hook up and play with someone else's characters for once. No worries, CI fans, I swear I'll get them one step closer to confessing their undying love, etc. sometime over the weekend.

**xXx**

The sun set over the Burrow, casting it in shades of copper. It reminded him of Ginny's hair. To be fair, nearly everything reminded him of Ginny, but this wasn't as much of a stretch as most of the things that did. The cloud, for example, that had reminded him of a toad with an earring and a beanie, for instance, should probably have _not _reminded him of his girlfriend. And he would certainly never tell her that it had.

He put his arms around her waist, causing her first to jump in surprise, then to melt into him with a little purr. "It's so hard to believe I'm really here with you again. So much time feeling so alone out there. Ron and Hermione had each other, and I missed you every day." She turned her head at an awkward angle to look up into his eyes and graced him with a beautiful smile.

He separated from her, a wicked grin on his face. "You know, I kept something with me to remind me of you while I was out there." He took a pink piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and began reading with exaggerated solemnity.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

Ginny's expression was one of despair. "Oh, no Harry!"

But Harry just raised his voice to talk over her and continued, smirking. "His hair is as dark as a blackboard."

"For goodness sake's, Harry. I was eleven!" she moaned. Ginny reached up to snatch the loathsome poem from his hand, and giving her a wicked grin, Harry lifted it out of her reach, earning him a vicious glare. "Harry James Potter, give me that dreadful tripe _now_!"

By now Harry was nearly shouting to talk over her protestations. "Oh, he's so divine, I wish he were mine." He lifted the paper again as she dove for it.

"The hero who conquered the Dark Lord," he finished triumphantly.

Finally, he lowered his hand enough for Ginny to snatch the paper out of his hand. She looked at the poem, only to find that it wasn't her poem at all. It was, in fact, Harry's handwriting, and it was only four words.

_Will you marry me?_ Magically attached to the paper was a stunning ring.

Shocked, Ginny looked up into Harry's face to make sure she wasn't having a bad reaction to George's Funny Fuzzberry Fudge and was met with a mixed expression of worry and hopefulness.

"Is this why Mum's been bursting into tears and mumbling about 'her little girl all grown up' every time I walk into a room?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ginny might not like what he'd done. "I, uh, I asked your parents for permission before asking you. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Quite the contrary, Ginny looked smitten and gave him a knowing smile. "Always such a gentleman, Harry. As if they would ever refuse. Mum and Dad already think you're their son."

Harry laughed lightly. "Actually, if they truly believed that, it would be a pretty good reason not to approve."

She sent him a fake scowl. "Oh, honestly, Harry!"

He shuffled. "Not to be pushy or anything, but I feel like I'm waiting for the hippogriff to bow back here. Should I be nervous about your answer, or..."

Ginny jumped. "Oh, sorry! No, I mean, no you shouldn't be nervous," she finished hastily. "Of course I will, silly! Of course, I-"

Her words were cut off as Harry drew her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

Hidden behind a holly tree, George plucked a bowtruckle from his hair and smirked at Bill. "Pay up, big brother. I knew Harry would go first."

Bill frowned. "Double or nothing on _when _Ron'll do it?"

"Those," George snapped. "Are the words of a desperate man." He considered. "You're on. I say he waits another six months."

"A year," Bill countered and they shook on it.

After Harry and Ginny had kissed for what they considered an adequate amount of time (read five minutes), Ginny smirked up at her fiancée. "Fancy a bet on how long it takes my git brother to propose to Hermione?"

**xXx**

Review, please!


End file.
